Scared
by brightdawn56
Summary: The Axis are stuck on their island and they are weakened. Italy is pondering what will happen when they finally lose to the Allies when a voice in his head offers to help him. 2p!Italy Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Italy was scared.

There they were, sitting around a fire on an uninhabited island. The Allies were somewhere on the island preparing to attack them and it was only a matter of time before they won. _What's going to happen is we lose?_ Italy thought to himself, pretending to sleep by the fire.

_The Allies will kill you and your friends._ Italy's eyes shot open and he sat up looking at his two allies. Japan and Germany looked at him curiously, "What's wrong Italy-san?"

Italy blinked a few times, "Nothing," Then he lied back down.

_My name is Luciano, I want to help you._ The sly voice said.

Italy kept his eyes closed but responded to the voice out loud, "How?"

"Italy?" Germany asked out of concern. Italy continued to pretend to sleep and Germany eventually tore his eyes away from the sleeping nation.

_You don't need to speak out loud for me to hear you Feliciano._

Italy stiffened when he heard his human name, not even Germany knew his human name. '_How do you know my name?'_

_I am you, or another version of you. I am stronger and smarter and most importantly, I can help you protect your friends._

Italy took in a deep breath not knowing that he was visibly tense, he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. "Are you ok Italy?" He heard Germany say.

Italy looked up at Germany and gave him a weak reassuring smile, "Ve~ Everything is fine!" Germany, who obviously didn't believe him, stared for a moment before nodding and returning to the log he was previously sitting on.

_All I want to do is help you._ The voice said slyly.

Italy felt his brows furrow, '_How?'_

_I will take over your body when the Allies come and help fight them off. I won't let them hurt you or your friends._

'_Take over my body?'_

_Yes, I can fight better than you but right now I can do nothing because you are holding me in your mind._

Italy hears something move in the bushes and his heart begins to race. _Thats them now, what will it be Feliciano._

Italy took in a deep breath, "Listen to me and my awesome hero voice! Ahahahaha!" He heard America say.

'_You can't kill anyone and I have to be able to came back whenever I want to' _He thought quickly.

_Deal_ Italy felt like he was losing consciousness yet he still maintained all of his senses, so he could watch what was happening.

"China I choose you!" China jumped off the small cliff they were standing on and charged at Germany.

Italy ran in between the two and smirked at China, "Forget him, I wanna fight." Italy dropped knifes out of his sleeves, holding three in each hand.

China hesitated before swinging his wok at Italy. Italy dodged and without wasting a second, plunged three knives into China's right shoulder.

"Ahh!" China fell to one knee where Italy kicked him to the side. Everyone stared at him wide eyed.

Italy smirked, "Who's next?" America made a motions with his hand and all of the allies jumped down the cliffs. England pointed his wand at Japan, France held up his fists to Germany, America pointed his gun at Italy, and Russia raised his pipe to the italian.

Italy snarled and threw his knives at England and France who jumped out of the way. America fired several shots at Italy who dodged the bullets or cut them in half with his knives. "Focus on us!" America yelled.

"I told that idiota that I'd protect his friends, so that's what I'm going to do!" Italy growled. He made his way over to France and England, dodging bullets and a swinging pipe the whole way. Italy turned around abruptly throwing knives at Russia. Russia didn't have time to get out of the way and tripped due to three knives digging into his right leg.

Another knife made contact with France's fist which was about to hit Germany. He screamed in pain and brought his bloodied hand into his chest. Italy sent a deadly glare towards England, making him drop his wand and back up.

Germany and Japan stared at Italy unsure of what to do. Italy turned back to America who was shakily holding his gun. He shot at Italy three more times before Italy stared advancing on him. America stared backing up and tripped on one of that Axis' sitting logs.

He mentally cursed himself for tripping and closed his eyes waiting for the pain. Italy dropped his knives and ripped the gun from America's grip, pointing at his head. "Addio bastard," Everyone's eyes widened in horror as Italy's finger twitched against the trigger.

Time stood still as America waited for it all to end. But it didn't, the gun started to shake and then Italy dropped it. "I told you not to kill anyone!" Italy yell at no one.

_I wasn't going to kill him._ Luciano scoffed.

"Well it sure looked like it!" Italy said dropping to his knees to sob.

"Italy?" America said, suddenly concerned for the boy.

_I only did what you told me to, I kept them safe didn't I?_

Italy was silent for a moment, ignoring his friends' concerned words. He gulped and nodded slowly, "Thank you, Luciano." He whispered.

No one moved, they hardly even breathed. _They're not leaving, do you want me to come back for just a minute to make them?_

"No!" Italy yelled suddenly, "No, I'll handle it myself." Italy looked up at America, tears still flowing out of his eyes, "Go!" He yelled it like it was painful for him to say, "Just leave us alone!" He said returning his gaze to the ground.

America stood up slowly and looked at the rest of the Allies. He nodded softly and the five of them walked off the beach.

Germany and Japan walked up to the sobbing italian and stood behind him. "Italy-san, what just happened?"

_Feliciano, let me tell them._

"No!" He yelled startling the other two nations, "You'll hurt them like you did the others."

_Feli, I was protecting them like you told me to. I swear I won't hurt them and if I do you don't ever have to let me out again._

Italy sniffed as the thought the offer over, "Fine."

"Italy?" Germany said, majorly concerned at this point. Suddenly, Italy's shoulders stopped shaking and he was wiping his eyes like he was annoyed. He stood up and turned around. The first thing that the two of them noticed was that his eyes were open and instead of honey brown, they were fuchsia. The next thing was the fact that Italy was smirking dangerously.

"Ciao, my name's Luciano, I'm Italy's stronger, smarter side. And in case you're wondering, I'm not afraid to kill." Upon seeing Germany and Japan back up a bit he chuckled, "Oh, don't worry, I promised the idiota that I wouldn't hurt you two. He was getting desperate because he knew it was only a matter of time until you guys lost to the Allies. So I offered to help his with protecting his friends."

"Then where is Italy-san now?" Japan asked cautiously.

"He is aware of all of his senses, he just can't control himself. Currently I'm in control and you could call him a back seat driver." He said smirking. The smirk disappeared when he heard a gun cock.

"Bring him back," Germany growled, pointing the gun at Italy.

Italy raised an eyebrow and allowed his smirk to return, "You do realized at whatever you do to me will hurt your Italy too."

_Luciano why can't I come back?_

"Because you didn't request to come out whenever you want this time and I'm enjoying speaking with your friends." Luciano said, fully aware that Germany and Japan could hear him.

_Let me out!_

"No, I think I'll stay here a little longer."

"Are you speaking with Italy?" Japan said.(Making no move to take Germany's gun)

"Si, he want control over his body again but that wasn't part of our deal. This time, I go back when I want to go back."

"Well is there something you want?" Germany growled.

Italy's smirk grew, "One thing in particular," His eyes seemed to flash evilly, "Blood." He chuckled when the two stared at his cautiously, "I suggest you get used to me, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. At least not until we have won the war, which I am far better suited to fight than your Italy." Italy jumped a little when a sword appeared in front of his face. Then he chuckled, "Like I said before, hurt me and Italy will feel it too."

He scowled when the sword pressed against his neck, "Sorry Italy, but I don't care." Japan said. Germany stared at him shocked despite the fact that he was still pointing a gun at his best friend's heart.

"Fine, but I promise you that I'll be back." Italy collapsed and was shaking. He looked up at his friends with a grateful look.(Eyes closed) "He did help us, but..." Italy looked at his shaking hands, "I'm scared."

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
